


Unexpected Guest

by booboothegdfool



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Lock your fucking doors guys, Making Out, Med Student Clarke Griffin, Short & Sweet, Strangers, a gross dude, construction worker bellamy blake, no violence, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothegdfool/pseuds/booboothegdfool
Summary: She settled comfortably into her couch and shoveled a spoonful of cheese covered noodles into her mouth.The episode wasn’t over before the sound of her front door opening sent a wave of confusion washing over her. Dread quickly followed.Stilling chewing her last bite, she waited a moment before finally turning towards the hall that led from her front door to her living room.She nearly choked at the sight of a man standing there, staring at her.______Or, the one where Clarke just wants to eat her mac and cheese in peace, but Bellamy accidentally ruins it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	1. Mac and Cheese and Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tik Tok I saw where a girl talked about some dude accidentally walking into her apartment thinking it was his.

Eyes blinking open, Clarke stretched out on her couch. She yawned as she sat up, blinking again as she looked to the clock on the wall for the time. Four in the afternoon. Her nap had gone a little longer than she’d intended, but she wasn’t complaining. Between work and school, the med student hardly had any time to herself anymore.

Her whole weekend, however, was open. The first free weekend in a long, long time. Which meant she could take as many naps as she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

Laying back on her couch again, she knew that despite the knowledge that she could take another nap, she didn’t really want to. It wasn’t like Clarke to not keep herself busy.

Another yawn and she was on her feet. Looking around the living room, she debating on what she could do for some entertainment. Her TV was an obvious answer, as well the Xbox One connected to it. Her little bookshelf held its own fair share of options as well.

She pursed her lips, fingers tapping at her bare thigh. Her stomach growled, grabbing her attention. “Food it is,” she said to herself, grabbing her cellphone as she strode to the kitchen.

On her tippy toes, the blonde pulled a box of macaroni from the top shelf of her pantry. Happy with her choice, she set to work bowling some water and getting the rest of the ingredients out while she waited. She turned Spotify on and let her music fill the air around her.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, she popped it open and took a drink. It wasn’t often she’d give herself a soda, but she felt she deserved it. She took another drink before setting it down and adding the noodles to the now boiling water. 

Within the next ten minutes, Clarke was mixing the cheese packet into the drained noodles and stirring. The smell wafted up into her nose and she sighed happily. This was just about the extent of her cooking skills, but dammit if she didn’t make the best mac and cheese.

Not bothering with a bowl, she grabbing the pan and her soda. Back in the living room, she tucked her feet up under her as she settled back into the couch. Pulling off the small towel she’d thrown over her shoulder, she used it as a cushion against the hot bottom of the pan while she used her phone to flip through Netflix.

Seeing as she was already midway through The Office, she put it on and connected it to her TV. Content with the sounds of Jim and Dwight’s shenanigans, she settled comfortably into her couch and shoveled a spoonful of cheese covered noodles into her mouth.

The episode wasn’t over before the sound of her front door opening sent a wave of confusion washing over her. Dread quickly followed.

Stilling chewing her last bite, she waited a moment before finally turning towards the hall that led from her front door to her living room.

She nearly choked at the sight of a man standing there, staring at her.

He was massive was her first note. In a pair of dirty boots, jeans, and a dark grey hoodie covered in unidentifiable stains, he seemed just as confused to see him as she was to see him. He even reached up to brush a brown curl out of his eye, sending her attention to the freckles that littered his face.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything.

“Uh, hello?” Clarke said cautiously.

His eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on his hips. Annoyance clearly became the most noticeable emotion on his face. “Who are you?”

Clarke nearly balked. “I think the better question here is who are _you_?” She shot back. “You’re in my apartment, buddy.”

The stranger didn’t seem to be listening however, his dark gaze taking in the room. There wasn’t a whole lot of decor in the living room, but it was clearly not what the man had been expecting. He bit his bottom lip, annoyance shifting into embarrassment. “I, um, I think I have the wrong apartment.”

She barked out a humorless laugh, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Another long stretch of silence passed between them, causing Clarke to feel a little more anxious. She had no idea who this guy was. Or what he was capable of. If they fought, there was no way she’d get the upper hand. She swallowed. “Please don’t kill me.”

He blinked hard, shaking his head. “Yeah, that’s- I’m not going to.” His lip twitched in amusement.

Taking the stranger’s word probably wasn’t smart, but Clarke felt herself relax anyway. Something about his tone had felt genuine. “Okay. Cool.”

He pointed over his shoulder, back towards her front door. “I’m gonna go.”

“Probably for the best.”

He nodded, turning on his heel and headed back up the hallway. His footsteps stopped just as he was out of sight before he turned around and came back.

Clarke was still sitting on her couch.

“You know, you should really lock your front door.”

She nodded once. “I think you’re right.”

Giving her a close lipped smile, he nodded once before going back down the hall and leaving.

A beat. Nothing.

Exhaling loudly, Clarke put her pan on her coffee table and let out a strangled laugh. “What the fuck?” She said, pulling her legs out from under her and standing.

She peeked around the hall, making sure he’d actually left before locking the door.


	2. Night Sky Freckles and Long Conversations

“He just left after that?”

The roar of the crowd almost made it impossible to hear Raven, but the two were sitting close enough to each other at the bar that Clarke still managed to make out her friend’s words.

“Yeah, just told me I should lock my door and then left.” She didn’t add that even after she’d locked the door, she did a quick walkthrough of her house to make sure he hadn’t ducked around a corner to hide or something.

Raven twirled the straw in her cup, lips tugging upward in amusement. “I mean, he’s right. You should lock your door.”

Clarke sighed. “I know. It was definitely lucky he wasn’t some sort of crazy dude.” She didn’t want to think about it long, but he could have easily killed her.

Sucking on her mixed drink, Raven watched Clarke for a long moment. “Well, it’s a good lesson. Just be thankful and remember to keep locking your door.”

Finishing off her own drink, Clarke nodded. “Oh I will be.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Raven’s eyes lit up. “Zeke just got here with Monty and all them. Said they got our usual place. Let’s head that way.”

Just as she was about to slide off her stool, Clarke paused. “I’ll meet you over there. I’m gonna grab myself another drink.”

Raven nodded and grabbed her purse. “Don’t take too long, I want you to meet Roan. I think you two are really gonna hit it off,” she teased with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke shooed Raven away before ordering her second drink.

While she waited for her order to be filled, the blonde surveyed the bar. It was still pretty early for a Saturday night, but business was definitely getting busy. Soon, she’d have to fight to get through the throngs of people to get to her table.

“Here’s that drink, Clarke.”

Turning back to the bar counter, she smiled at the familiar bartender, Niylah. “Thanks Niy. Have a good one.” She paid for her drink and made sure to leave a good tip.

She slid from the stood and headed towards her group’s usual spot.

Unfortunately, things had started to pick up and there were significantly more people in the building than had been thirty minutes ago. “Ugh, excuse me,” Clarke grunted, squishing herself between bodies to try and get through.

She struggled, finding herself suddenly caught between the wall and a guy she didn’t know. “Excuse me.” She tried to push passed him, only to have him press her back into the wall. Her blue eyes met his, hardening in annoyance, “I said, excuse me.”

The man grinned down at her, showing two sparkling rows of shiny white teeth. Definitely paid for. “Come on, darlin’,” he drawled, his hand landed on the wall beside her head. “Don’t be like that.”

Swallowing hard, Clarke gripped her drink tighter. “Listen, dude, I’m not interested and I’m not appreciating the way you’re trapping me. Please move.”

His free hand came up, reaching to cup her cheek when a larger hand appeared, gripping it tightly. “I think she’s made herself clear, man. Take a hike.”

Jerking his hand free, the guy glared at the other man who’d intruded. “Back up, Bellamy. I saw her first.”

The lighting in the bar was complete shit, Clarke realized as she tried to focus on her potential savior.

“Shut the fuck up, Cage.” The owner of the voice stepped closer and Clarke recognized him immediately.

The man who’d walked into her apartment.

“She said to leave her alone. So either you do so, or I break your arm and then shove each of your fake teeth down your throat, got it?”

The man, Cage, glared at Bellamy for a long moment before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Bellamy watched him for a long moment before turning back to Clarke. “Are you-” He stopped, eyes widening in recognition. “Oh, it’s you.”

Clarke cleared her throat, not entirely sure what to say. “Uh, yeah. It’s me.”

He blinked. “Sorry. Are you okay? Cage can be a fucking prick.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. I could’ve handled it.”

Amusement warmed his eyes and Bellamy nodded. “I have no doubt about it, Princess.” He nodded down to the drink in her hand. “You need another?”

She looked at the glass, noticing for the first time that it was mostly empty and dripping over her fist. “Oh shit,” she muttered. “I must’ve spilled it.”

Bellamy jerked his head back in the direction of the bar. “I’ll grab you another, if you want.”

For a moment, she took in the freckles that decorated his face. Like stars in the night sky. His jaw was sharp, like it had been carved from stone. But his eyes were kind, soft. He was devastatingly beautiful - something she hadn’t noticed from their brief exchange the day before.

“Yeah,” she said finally. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He led the two of them through the crowd, using his large frame to keep people from bumping her around. She slipped back onto a stool and Bellamy took the one beside her. “You keeping your door locked?” He asked, leaning his elbows on the counter as he flagged down Niylah.

Clarke snorted. “Yes, I’m keeping it locked.”

He shot her a grin. “Good.”

As Niylah approached, she took their orders before departing with the promise to be as quick as possible.

“By the way,” Bellamy began, facing her. “I never apologized for just waltzing in. I had been working all day and didn’t even realize I was on the wrong floor. I should’ve apologized before I left.”

Clarke smiled. “No worries. I just appreciate you left without...well, you know.”

His eyes darkened and he nodded. “I’m not...you know, a bad guy.” 

For some reason, her smile only widened. “I kind of got that feeling.”

“That I am?”

She shook her head. “No. That you’re not.”

That was enough to bring a smile to his face. A pink tint slowly covered his cheeks. It was kind of adorable, Clarke noted.

Niylah returned, drinks in hand. “Alright, here we go. Thanks for being patient, guys. Things picked up real quick and we’re short staffed.”

Bellamy thanked her and flicked out a twenty, leaving it. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks Niylah.”

They found a little booth near the door and made themselves comfortable. It was easy for their conversation to flow from one conversation to another. They talked about Bellamy’s sister, Octavia and her recent engagement. Which led into Clarke talking about having called off her own engagement with her ex, Lexa. Soon they were talking about their parents; the death of Bellamy’s mother, the murder of Clarke’s father. 

And even after their glasses were empty, neither seemed willing to leave the booth.

Bellamy licked his lips, fingers tapping at the glass in his hands. “Hey, would you want-”

Clarke didn’t wait for him to finish, “Yes.”

He smiled, standing at the same time as Clarke. “Answered pretty quick, Princess.”

She grinned at him. “I’m not one to waste time when it comes to what I want.”

As they headed towards the door, a hand caught Clarke by the arm and jerked her back. She turned to find a very annoyed and concerned Raven.

“ _Where_ have you been? I’ve been calling you for the last _two hours_ , Clarke!”

Blinking in confusion, Clarke pulled her phone out to see that one, Raven had called her at least twenty times, and two, two hours had actually passed. “Oh wow, Raven, I’m so sorry. I got caught up talking to Bellamy.”

“Bellamy?” Raven asked, eyebrow raising. “Who is Bellamy?”

The man in question appeared next to Clarke, offering a hand. “That’d be me.”

Raven eyed him for a moment before accepting the handshake. “Raven. I need like thirty seconds with Clarke.” She dropped his hand and pulled Clarke aside.

Clarke gave Raven an apologetic smile. “For real, I’m sorry Raven. I must have lost track of time talking to Bellamy.” Her cheeks tinged pink and she cleared her throat. “I’m gonna go home with him.”

Raven humed in thought. “You’re not too drunk or anything?”

Clarke shook her head “Definitely not. Only two drinks. I’m good, I promise.”

“Is he good?” She asked, glancing back at Bellamy.

“He is,” Clarke nodded. “Only had one.”

After a long moment, the mechanic sighed. “Alright, fine. But you text me when you get home and when you get up. Got it?”

Clarke gave her friend a mock salute. “You got it, Captain. Now, can I go?” She made a mental note to tell Raven that Bellamy was the same guy who’d come into her apartment unannounced later. If she told her now, they’d never leave.

“Fine.” She gave Bellamy a once over for the last time, finally smiling. “He _is_ pretty cute. Have fun.”

The two friends hugged quickly before Clarke all but skipped back over the Bellamy. “Sorry about that. Raven is just super protective.”

He shook his head, waving away the apology. “I get it. I can’t blame her. Plus, I’m the same way with my sister.”

The two exited the bar quickly, heading towards Bellamy’s truck. Raven had picked Clarke up, so Bellamy had suggested she just ride with him.

The drive back to their apartment complex wasn’t long and Clarke felt herself brimming with excitement. “So, my place or yours?” She asked as she came around the front of his truck. She'd sent a text to Raven letting her know they'd made it to the complex.

Bellamy slipped his hand into hers, causing them both to smile. “Whichever you’d be most comfortable in.”

She decided on her place. She used her keycard to get them in but didn’t take her hand out of his. His palms are rough, callused, but she liked the way his worn skin scratched against hers.

“How long have you lived here?” She asked as they walk down the hall towards the elevators.

Bellamy slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in against him. The action caused Clarke to giggle and blush, leaving her feeling embarrassed. “About two years, give or take,” he told her, smiling at the way her eyes lit up with his arm around her.

Something about Clarke was infectious. Typically Bellamy isn’t Mr. Smiles. But the way Clarke’s entire being seemed to light up with each smile and laugh, he couldn’t help but echo those reactions back at her. It made him feel loose and giddy.

He hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

When they entered the elevator, it’s like their minds synced up. Their lips found each other, crashing together in a storm of passion. Her hands shoved up the front of his shirt, feeling the hard ridges of his muscles.

His own hands wrapped around her back, pressing her closer against him. Her curves were soft and welcoming and his hands gripped her ass playfully. The touch made her squeal with laughter and soon their a giggling mess.

The doors opened with a ding and they stumbled out of the elevator, Clarke doing her best to lead them towards her place without breaking contact.

When they reached her door, Clarke had to pull her lips free of Bellamy’s to fumble with her keys. She groaned when she struggled to find the right one. Why did she even have this many keys? “This wouldn’t be so hard if I didn’t have to lock my door,” she muttered, earning a deep chuckle from Bellamy.

His large frame crowded her from behind. “Need help, Princess?” He teased in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She found the right key a moment later and slipped it into the lock. They stumbled in, almost tripping over one another. The minute the door closed, Bellamy lifted Clarke up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Thankfully, it seemed her apartment was laid out the exact same way his was.

Just as he was about to head in the direction of the bedroom, Clarke called out. “Wait!” He paused, pulling back. She reached behind him, locking the door. “Okay, let’s go.”

The sound of their laughter was muffled as their lips found each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
